Deserved Cold (Among Other Things)
by SLimac
Summary: A series of drabble prompts based around Killian and Emma's relationship as two broken people try to open themselves up to love and everything that comes with it. Chapter 1: Emma nearly freezing to death as hinted at in the trailer for 4x02. Chapter 2: Emma asking Killian to move in with her.
1. Deserved Cold

_A/N:_ Here's my first attempt at a drabble. Hopefully it went alright. I'm used to writing multi-chapter fics but Sweartomanagemischeif on here thought it would be a good idea so here it is. It's based on the teaser for next week's episode. Also, if you like my drabbles then I will take prompts and turn this into a fic of drabbles. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: All aspects of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC and the show's creators, Adam and Eddy.

The ice walls had long since closed in around her. Ice crystals collected along her face but Emma could no longer tell if the ice was coming off the floor or floating down from the cavern's roof and move accordingly. It wasn't as if she could move from her fetal position anyways. She had no sense of up or down or time. Everything was frozen. Emma was frozen.

She'd maybe been in the cave an hour? Maybe a day? At this point she was beginning to wonder if she'd ever known anything different. One minute she'd been chasing Elsa- an ice queen,_ seriously Storybrooke?_- and then she was trapped in some kind of sick version of a snow globe. The ice had come out of the ground so fast, arching upwards before Emma could scramble out of the way. All she'd done was grab Elsa's arm, trying to calm her down after seeing Gold had set her off. The next moment Emma's world became a twenty by twenty ice room.

She knew she shouldn't have gone alone. But at the same time she was glad of it. She purposely chose to go alone after all, just in case. Because had she not have been alone Killian would be trapped with her. Emma could handle her own death in this place should it come to that. But she wouldn't have been able to watch Killian freeze to death. That would have been worse that all the pain she was going through at that moment. The thought that that scenario could have been possible was bad enough.

"Emma?" a concerned voice broke through her fog._ Elsa._ Right. She was in there with her, unable to break them out of her own prison. Not that the cold seemed to bother her anyways. She sounded like she'd been crying. At least the sound of her voice told Emma which direction was up. "I'm so sorry. It was an accident, Emma. Please tell me that you are alright?"

_No._ "Yeah." She made noise in her head. She wasn't sure if sound had actually happened in real life.

"Come on, Emma, hold on." Emma wasn't even shaking any more. Which meant her body was shutting down. She was going to die in a cave of ice. She survived Peter Pan, multiple curses, Cora_ and_ Regina and now she was about to be taken down by a winter wonderland? How was that fair?

A thumping started. It echoed through the room. Of course that also could have been the sound of her heart trying to overcompensate for her almost total lack of breathing.

"Emma," Elsa tried again, shaking Emma's shoulder. Emma groaned. The movement was jarring, making her seize up even further. Coupled with the thumping and Emma just wanted the cold to take her. To stop all the pain. "Emma, someone's trying to get to us."

Someone? Who would come after Emma? Who would come after such a lost girl? And even if someone did come who would be able to get through the solid walls of ice surrounding her? That was more work than Emma was worth.

_"Swan!"_ That wasn't Elsa. That was someone Emma had barely been able to think about._ Killian._

"She's dying," Elsa shouted. Emma wanted to tell her that she wasn't really sure she was in that process anymore. She was already there. But it was too hard to take a breath powerful enough to speak.

"Hold on, love. I'm coming." The banging sound tripled. It was hurting Emma's head. She wanted to beg Killian to stop. It was just too loud. "Almost there. Don't you dare die on me."

_"Hurry,"_ Elsa shrieked.

The noise was too much. The cold blackness swallowed her, waves of relief taking away the pain. She wasn't warm but at least she didn't hurt.

"Swan? Love? Emma?" A lilting voice was the first thing to break through the darkness. The second thing Emma noticed was that her shaking had returned. Strange. That meant she must have been warming up. But how was she warming up?

"Killian?" Emma murmured, trying to see if she'd heard the voice correctly.

_"Emma,"_ Killian cried, yanking her against his chest, arms tightening like vices. Emma used what strength she could find to bury her face in the warm and solid chest.

Emma tried to place herself while she lay there, by feel. She was still too weak to move from her position and look around. She was jostling gently. A light rumble broke through the silence. The whole space bumped and Killian cursed, pulling Emma in even closer. Emma knew that movement. A pothole. Emma sniffed- aftershave and old car. She also knew that smell. David's truck.

"Emma?" A different voice this time._ David._

"Dad?" Emma asked around shaking teeth. Her front teeth were snapping together so hard that she was positive she was going to break them.

"Hold on, sweetheart," David told her, voice tight with worry. "We're almost home."

"Elsa?" It took Emma a few tries to spit out the name without her teeth cutting off her tongue. The effort made the numbing blackness start to climb over her again.

"She's fine. We got you both out. Robin's taking her to the loft once she calms down."

"Good," Emma murmured before slipping once again into oblivion.

The next sensation Emma was aware of was a pressure on her chest. Her skin was stinging as warmth began to seep into her skin. She pried her eyes open. The light stung her eyes. After a few blinks the room came into focus.

Emma was lying in her bed in the loft, with what looked like every blanket in the house piled on top of her. That explained the pressure on her body at least. Her whole body was freezing, the uncomfortable kind of cold that happened when you spent too much time outside in the middle of January. At least the symptoms of hypothermia were starting to fade away.

The slow and near impossible breathing had left, but her heart was nearly beating out of her chest. A light wave of nausea washed over her as a shiver wracked her body. A whimper escaped Emma's lips as she shook.

"Swan?" Killian sprinted into the room, skidding to a stop at the foot of Emma's bed. Worry darkened his glacier blue eyes. _"Oh, Swan,"_ Killian sighed when he noticed Emma watching him. Killian reached her side in two strides, squatting down so his face was level with hers.

"Hi," Emma whispered, trying her best to quell another body rocking shiver.

"Hi," Killian answered, tucking Emma in tighter. She hummed in appreciation, her nose scrunching at the blissful warmth. Killian smiled in response. Emma felt awful that the response to her funny little noise had been a calm smile, not the signature smirk or delighted grin she was used to. "How are you feeling?"

"Cold," Emma replied.

Killian's face fell. In an attempt to hide the expression he pressed his face against the blanket mound. Emma shifted so she could pull her hand from the blankets. It was slow going, her muscles totally fatigued from the rough shivering of earlier, but eventually she managed to place her hand on the top of Killian's head. She curled her fingers into his scalp, fingers twisting in the soft black strands. "What's wrong?" Emma asked, quietly.

"You don't know how close I came to losing you."

The broken desolation of his tone tore into Emma. She let her hand slip down the side of Killian's face and rubbed his scruff until he looked up at her, blue eyes rimmed red.

"I thought I was lost," Emma replied. "So thank you for saving me."

"Why would you go after the ice queen alone?" Killian shifted so he was sitting on the bed now. Even through the seven layers of blankets Emma could feel Killian's hip against her own.

"I couldn't bear for you to get hurt because of me. You'd try to protect me. You don't deserve to get hurt because of my own stupid plan."

Killian ran his hand through Emma's hair. It was still damp and clumped together from all the snow she'd been coated in but he didn't seem to mind. "Swan," Killian bent and kissed her lips lightly, just a brush of his against her own. "Don't you ever," another kiss, "think you," kiss, "aren't worth it," kiss. "Nothing is too much for you, love. Nothing is undeserved. So please, next time you decide to go chasing after a woman who can bring eight feet of snow in less than two minutes, let a pirate know."

Emma sighed and nodded. She knew Killian wouldn't take a different answer. That thought warmed her more than the mound of blankets had. Killian would do anything she asked. And always did whatever she didn't as well, knowing what she needed before she ever knew herself. His ship was gone, traded for her. He had helped rescue her son and save her father's life. It still stunned Emma that someone would give up their entire life for her. And not be completely bitter about it. It was as if the pirate she had met in the Enchanted Forest was gone completely.

Killian grinned at her, a mischievous glint filling his eyes. He leaned closer, lips brushing her ear as he spoke, sending shivers down her spine that had nothing to do with her icy adventure. "Did you know the best way to fend of hypothermia is to cuddle naked, love? Think of how much more enjoyable this afternoon could have been had you let me come with you."

And there was the pirate she remembered. Not that she would have it any other way.


	2. Just a House?

_A/N:_ How did everyone like tonight's episode? I've already seen it twice- once on TV and once online because the sound went funny on my TV from a messed up signal and I didn't want to miss anything. It was so good! And after the fluff of tonight's episode I decided that the fluff in this drabble was appropriate. The next one will be major angst but I just couldn't ruin tonight's fluffy mood.

The prompt comes from Swishandflickwit: Here's a prompt, why not Emma and Killian talk about living arrangements? He's gonna need a place to stay now that the Jolly's gone, he can hardly crash at Granny's B&B forever and Henry did mention that apartment with the view of the sea... Maybe there's enough space for a pirate in that apartment somewhere? Don't think Emma would mind, I certainly wouldn't...

Disclaimer: All aspects of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC and the show's creators.

Snow. Inconvenient. Cold. And not to mention heavy. Elsa had been doing so well lately but every once and a while something came up that caused her powers to spiral out of control. This time it had been the return Kristoff, a brother in law, a pleasant surprise apparently but a surprise nonetheless. And with that explosion of power the town had been buried within minutes in two feet of thick, water logged snow. Which had quickly knocked out power of half of the town and resulted in her being called to the practically empty epicenter of the town, despite being off duty.

"Is anyone hurt?" Emma asked as she strode into Granny's Diner. Even with her coat on the winter cold seeped through the fabric of her jacket. Inside offered no shelter from the cold, not when the inn's heat had quit along with the power.

"No. Just cold," Ruby answered from behind the counter as she rummaged through the cabinets.

"Okay, understandable. Do you have somewhere to go for the night?"

"Granny and I will be fine; we have a fireplace in our section. I'm just looking for the kettle to hang over the fire and make tea."

"How many people are staying here for the night?"

"Oh, I think you know."

Emma sighed, giving Ruby an exasperated eye roll to cover the actual concern that jolted through her at the reminder. Was Killian alright in the dark? Was he cold? His room had a drafty window- how bad was that making the small space he rented out? She knew Killian wouldn't say anything about his situation. Killian wouldn't ask for help. She was going to have to go to him. With a nod to Ruby she cut through the back of the diner and started up the stairs.

It didn't take her long to reach Killian's room. She knew the path well, even in the pitch black the hallway was now subjected to. She knocked on the door and waited, fighting with the worry churning inside of her. She just needed to see Killian. Needed to make sure he hadn't hurt himself fumbling around in the dark.

"What?" Killian asked when he threw open the door, clearly not pleased with being bothered. The exasperated expression softened when he realized it was Emma at the door. "Ah, Swan. How are you this dark evening?" Emma stepped forward, moving them towards the window where a bit of moonlight filtered through the crocheted curtains.

Killian wore his thick leather jacket, something he hadn't worn in a very long time. Killian had taken to a new wardrobe quite easily. The long leather duster had been exchanged for a more modern leather jacket, soft as butter and something Emma very much enjoyed. But the new jacket wasn't as warm. Obviously Killian was cold. Very cold if Emma was seeing the slight tremble to his shoulders as he passed by the drafty window.

"You can't stay here, Killian," Emma told him, following him towards the bed. The sheets were ruffled. Killian must have been covered up before Emma arrived.

"I've lived without power for over three hundred years, love. I think I can last a night." Emma heard the bravado in his voice, the way it became harsher to overcome the teeth chattering. If Emma didn't know Killian so well she wouldn't have noticed. But she did. And she wasn't going to leave now.

"Doesn't mean it's comfortable." Emma walked closer to Killian and took his ice cold hand in her own. Immediately Killian stepped closer, pulling her hand against his chest as if he were aching for her warmth. "I should know," Emma snorted. "I did nearly freeze to death after all."

"That was different," Killian said, tone immediately sobering. "And I'm not freezing to death."

Emma kissed Killian quickly. "You saved me then and warmed me up. Think of this as me returning the favour." Emma gave Killian's hand a tug. "Come home with me. I still have power."

"Are you sure, Swan?"

Emma nodded. "Now let's get out of here. I'm cold." With a smirk Killian scooped up Emma much like he had after she got out of the ice cave. Then she hadn't been able to control her strength to walk on her own. This time she didn't want to.

"As the lady, wishes," Killian told her as he carried her out of the room, using his hook to swing the door shut behind them. Emma only let Killian carry her down the first flight of stairs before making Killian put her down. It was too much for Killian to try and carry her and move while shivering at the same time. Not that he would have ever admitted that.

Emma led Killian to her car and got in, blaring the heat. Killian sighed appreciatively. "You know, Swan, I may have lived several centuries without electricity but things like this heater are wonderful."

"And when we get to the apartment I'll introduce you properly to an electric blanket. Then you'll really be amazed," Emma answered, smirking. Killian held his hand over the vents, soaking up the warmth.

"And Netflix?" Killian asked with forced casualness, trying to hide the joy that had slowly been building at the prospect of staying the night with Emma.

Emma laughed but nodded anyways. She'd showed him the program once and he'd taken to it as if it were one of his star charts. In the last few weeks Netflix nights had become a common occurrence.

Emma pulled into the parking lot for her apartment. She'd moved into the small place by the docks two weeks prior. Henry loved the place, had specifically picked it out, but he was still spending a lot of time with Regina. She couldn't fault Henry for that. It probably was for the best considering everything that had happened and was still happening in the ex-mayor's life.

Killian and Emma got out and went into the grey clapboard building. The apartment was the entire top floor, not that it was large by any stretch of the imagination. But it was plenty of space for two people._ Maybe even three._ Emma quickly pushed the thought away as she flicked on the entry light.

Killian hung his jacket up by Emma's as he had done countless times before and followed her into the living room. While Emma dug her electric blanket out of the closet- ever since nearly freezing to death she'd had a strong desire to always be prepared against the cold- Killian settled on the couch and started up Netflix, carefully pressing the buttons Emma had showed him the first time they had watched movies together.

Emma stopped by the kitchen to quickly heat up two hot chocolates in the microwave. Carrying it all back to the living room she stopped in her tracks. Killian had taken off his boots and curled his legs up underneath him as he studiously flicked through the movie options. He looked so at home. So much like he belonged there, in her apartment. The coat hung by hers looked completely natural, completely right. The way his head lolled against the side of the couch spoke of comfort. There was a feeling surrounding Killian that she hadn't seen since he was walking the deck of The Jolly Roger. She swallowed around the lump that had formed in her throat and moved towards the couch.

Emma handed Killian the hot chocolate before throwing the electric blanket over him and turning it on, still fighting the sting of emotion that had built inside her moments earlier. Killian held the blanket up and Emma slid in underneath without hesitation, cupping her own steaming mug between her hands. She settled against Killian's side as he chose a documentary about the Age of Sail. Emma had to smile at how predictable her pirate was. Tucked up against his now warm body Emma quickly found herself drifting off.

Emma woke again when Killian set her in her bed and pulled her plush navy comforter up around her. "Thanks for the hospitality, love. Get some sleep."

"Where are you going?" Emma asked blearily.

"Couch. It's much more comfortable than many of the things I've had to sleep on in the past."

"Stay," Emma whispered. She reached out and grasped Killian's hand, tugging. In a copy of what Killian had done earlier she lifted the covers. After carefully examining Emma's face to make sure what she said wasn't sleep induced confusion causing the offer he laid down beside her. Emma rolled into his side and drifted off again.

They both woke to a text from David telling her the power had come back on the next morning around ten. Emma couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten to sleep in that didn't involve hospital orders after severe hypothermia. She woke and stretched, feeling the delicious pop of her stiff joints. Killian stirred beside her.

"Morning, love," he said in a sleep roughened voice. His hair was mussed from the pillow and the dregs of sleep that shaped his expression made him look younger, softer than she was used to. It felt as if she were seeing a side of Killian no one had been privy to for hundreds of years. She wondered if Milah had ever seen him like this or if Killian had never let his walls down around her. Whatever the answer was, she felt infinitely grateful to be experiencing Killian just waking up. Emma found herself wishing this was a regular occurrence.

Her mind went back to how stunned she'd been when she'd seen Killian on the couch the previous night. How much she had worried about him staying at the inn while the power was out. How much she loved-_ yes, loved_- this quiet moment they had been granted. Neal had told her she didn't have a home until she just missed it, and yes, that seemed to be true. But what about the people that filled the home? Was it just a house until it was full of the right people?

"Shall I take you to Granny's as a thank you for your hospitality?" Killian asked, rolling to face her.

Emma nodded then took a deep breath. As much as it scared her she knew not acting on her realization would be something she regretted for the rest of her life. "Only if we come back here later," Emma replied, pushing herself up on her elbows to get a better look at Killian, who shot her a confused glance.

"Why, love? Power's back on. I'm sure you'll want some time to yourself after putting up with me all night." Killian valiantly tried to hide the self-depreciation in his tone. Emma read him as easily as he so regularly read her.

"Because, this apartment is big enough for three people and this bed has proved to be big enough for two people." Emma knew she never wanted to be alone in the bed again after the comfortable sleep they both seemed to have had, but Killian's ego didn't need_ that_ much of a boost. She'd never hear the end of it if she admitted that as well.

Silence fell as Killian processed what she had said. As the words clicked into place his blue eyes began to shine with wonder and joy. Emma knew by that look that he was in, that she couldn't have asked him for anything better at that moment. "You really mean it, love?"

"Aye."


	3. More than the Hook

_A/N:_ Spoilers ahead-The lovely and kind SolemnlySwearToManageMischief wanted a fic of Killian finding his hand in Gold's shop and getting it back. But I've had a stressful couple of days and was feeling kind of angsty so I wrote the opposite (sorry- I hope you don't mind). Killian loses his hand again, based on an idea I had surrounding a few spoiler pictures. Thanks for all the support! You guys are awesome! To me this was the most emotionally painful thing out of my collection for me to write but I'm not sure if it comes across like that for anyone else. Let me know what you think? Also- Feel free to send me prompts!

Disclaimer: All aspects of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC and the show's creators.

The world around them was silent save for the waves lapping against the support beams of the docks. It was as if people knew to stay away. Maybe they actually did. The space might have been public but Emma had a sneaking suspicion that David had ensured no one could get anywhere close to the docks for a while. Because really, there was no other place this could have happened. The calming effect the ocean had over Killian was desperately needed right now.

Killian sat on the bench next to her, hands twisting together, nails scraping skin, fingers popping joints. It was as if he was trying to get as much sensation from them before- well, before Emma removed the possibility once again. Jaw clenched, his eyes never left the way his fingers were curving around each other. His right hand pinched at the left every once and a while, drawing out every feeling he could.

Except for the sensation touching Emma would bring. That was too much. Emma desperately wanted to touch his hand, to hold both of his hands one last time but she knew that would be too painful. That touching her would be too much temptation for Killian and he needed to lose the hand to get out of his deal as Rumpelstiltskin's apprentice.

The longer this was put off the harder it would be. She wanted to rip the bandage off, end it quickly. Emma had always been good at distancing herself from pain but Killian felt everything so wholly that not giving him time to process would be even more difficult. Killian needed to find whatever closure he was battling for in his mind before Emma did her part.

Emma knew how much Killian wanted to keep his hand. After centuries of living with a hook, fighting for revenge over what had been so brutally taken from him the hook had become a reminder. A sign that Killian was_ Captain Hook_ and he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. But that pirate captain wasn't_ Captain Killian Jones_, the man who sat next to her now. To Emma, Killian would be himself with or without his left hand but Emma wasn't sure if he felt the same way.

They hadn't actually talked much about what was going to occur as soon as Killian gave her the permission. It had been more like an acknowledgement that it needed to happen and Killian had then chosen Emma to do it. The control Rumpelstiltskin had over the pirate was too much while the hand was attached, too high a price. Emma had told him that nothing was worth endangering himself, his very being as Killian Jones, reformed pirate and boyfriend to the saviour, over. She really hoped he believed her. She'd find out soon enough.

Emma stared out at the ocean but made sure to keep watching Killian out of the corner of her eye. Killian was running his hands against the material of his pants as he finally turned to face the water. Watching the slate grey waves rush towards the shore seemed to relax Killian in the way Emma had hoped for. Chest expanding, Killian drew in a harsh breath through his nose. There was a shaky quality to it that Emma wanted to kiss away. But she wasn't going to make a move until Killian wanted her to.

"If I lose this, all people will see is the hook," Killian finally said, speaking for the first time in at least an hour.

Emma shifted on the bench to face him. Killian kept his eyes on the ocean, the space that had for so long been his home and one comfort. "No. Killian, you've proved yourself to be so much more than the hook. You're no villain anymore. You're a hero. Heroes have scars. Yours just happens to be covered in a leather brace with a metal hook attached."

"This scar is pretty menacing."

"It used to be. And does it really matter what ever other busybody thinks when the people who-" Emma paused, stuttering over her words, "who love you don't mind?"

Killian glanced towards her at the word Emma had been too scared to say for, well, ever. Lips pursed, he appraised Emma, checking to make sure she was being honest and not just telling him what he wanted to hear. Emma gave him a small, soft smile, feeling as if anything larger would cheapen the moment.

"Aye, I suppose not," he replied, stopping the repetitive movements of his fingers and taking a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked quietly.

Killian glanced towards his left hand before looking back up at Emma. "I just need to do one last thing."

Killian lifted both his hands and cupped her face tenderly, thumbs brushing circuits over her cheekbones. After seeming to memorize the way his thumb moved over her skin Killian leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her lips. Emma let Killian lead the kiss, keeping it chaste but so overwhelming that Emma wanted to cry. Everything Killian couldn't say about the situation was poured into the kiss, stealing Emma's air and begging her for strength. Eventually, Killian pulled back for a moment.

"Do it now," he begged, voice breaking before he dove back in, kissing Emma harder this time.

Emma understood. Killian wanted the last sensation his hand to feel to be Emma's face move as he kissed her. Killian had lost his hand so brutally last time that losing it the second time while distracted by the woman he loved, while_ feeling_ the woman he loved, just seemed right. Killian wasn't the same man and this wasn't the same situation.

Emma raised both her hands and covered Killian's against her cheeks. She focused on what she wanted to do, the image of what would happen breaking her heart, but she did it anyways. Warmth began to heat her cheek through Killian's hand. Emma concentrated harder, knowing she couldn't fail Killian. Especially not now.

And then her hand was touching her own cheek. And her face was wet. But she wasn't sure if the tears were her own or Killian's. Maybe both.

Killian pulled away as soon as it was just his stump touching Emma. Killian's eyes were rimmed with red but he hadn't been crying. Yet. Emma quickly brushed the wetness off her own cheeks before more tears could slide down her face. Killian missed the movement though, eyes concentrated on the scared stump as his lip curled in disgust.

The stump was red and angry, as if he'd never taken the brace off. The irritated skin made the long puckered scars stand out, a harsh contrast to everything else. It was hard to even picture the hand that had been there mere moments ago. Not with the destructed skin all either of them could look at.

Emma reached forward and wrapped her fingers around the stump. Killian jumped at the brush against the sensitive skin but Emma didn't let go. Instead she brought the injured arm to her mouth and kissed the entire length of the scar. Killian tensed under her. She continued to kiss the skin, still warm from the magic, until Killian relaxed. When the muscles finally loosened Emma placed one final kiss to the tip of the stump before releasing it.

Killian was watching her, stunned, when she looked back up. Emma smiled softly.

"Thank you," Killian whispered, lilting voice nearly being carried away by the lapping waves.

"I'm glad you let me help," Emma replied. "Because this," she gestured to his stump. "This is just as much of you as the hand was. Your hand doesn't matter to me."

"I love you, lass," Killian said softly. She couldn't answer in kind, not yet. But she wasn't as scared as those words would once have made her.

"Good," Emma replied, giving him a small smile. Killian pressed his lips against hers, deepening the kiss almost instantly. Each of his movements told her that she had been understood. Because Emma's scars weren't physical. But just like Killian's lack of a hand wasn't going to stop them, neither was her history of abandonment. They could figure this out together. And that was enough for now.


	4. Babysitting Duty

_A/N:_ Sorry for the delay in posting, I was away and then just got my internet back this morning. Here's a prompt from TutorGirlml who wanted to see Killian taking care of Neal while Emma's away. I hope it's what you were expecting! This was the last prompt I had so if you have any, send them to me and I'll get them written. Let me know what you think and thanks for all the support!

Disclaimer: All aspects of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC and the show's creators.

"Emma!" Snow's voice echoed through the apartment. It was frantic and desperate. Killian ran to the door, socks skidding on the worn hardwood in his haste. Mary Margaret's face fell when he wrenched open the door, Neal clutched in her arms, baby bag hanging from a shoulder.

Killian's stomach immediately tightened. Where was Emma? Was she hurt? Missing? Emma's mother never yelled for her like that unless something was seriously wrong, having a queen's decorum and what not creating a calm persona. Killian was pretty sure she had gone out with Elsa for a magic lesson, but in this town-_ If she was hurt…_

"Mi'lady? Is someone in trouble?" Killian asked, stepping sideways in order to let Mary Margaret pass by into the apartment. Mary Margaret's hair was mussed and her light blue dress was wrinkled. Dark circles hung under her eyes as if she hadn't slept for a week. Maybe she hadn't. Killian didn't exactly have a lot of experience with newborns to properly estimate their sleeping patterns.

"No," Mary Margaret answered somewhat petulantly. She sounded more like Henry when Emma wouldn't let him have any more of that soda he loved than a queen.

"Then what's wrong?" Killian hurried after her as she made for the sofa, flopping down as if all her energy had been zapped from her. Was she the one ill? Of course, if she were David would have been with her. Killian just kept getting more and more confused.

"Nothing," Mary Margaret answered, rocking baby Neal in her arms. "Just give me a moment and I'll be out of your hair." Neal let out a howl and Mary Margaret deflated. "I'm just so tired, Killian. Neal had me up all night being fussy and David's at work. And I know Emma deserves a day off once and a while but I just wanted David home today so I could get some sleep." Mary Margaret sighed. "I was hoping she'd be here so I could give her Neal for a few hours to watch while I took a nap and a long bubble bath." Mary Margaret sighed the last part as if she'd never thought of something more luxurious.

Killian scratched behind his ear. "I'll watch the little princeling if you'd like," he started nervously. Killian was still trying to get in Emma's parents' good books. No matter what he did he still seemed to carry around the shadow of Hook when it came to the people of the town. Which made him even more determined to rid himself his old moniker. Because Emma deserved more than Captain Hook and he wanted the whole town to see that she got that. Surely looking after the little lad wouldn't be that hard, right? He had sailed the seas as a fearsome pirate for centuries after all. What could be harder than keeping a ship from rolling when the sea's coming over the port side and visibility is down to mere inches? By the look of Mary Margaret this would be a big help.

"I don't know," Mary Margaret replied, skeptical about the offer. "Maybe I'll just take Neal by the station and see if David can watch him for a little while."

Killian put his hand out, stopping her hasty retreat, barely masking a cringe when he saw her eyes flicker down to his hook. "Please, let me. Emma will be home soon and then there will be nothing to worry about."

Mary Margaret glanced at Killian, biting the edge of her lip. Killian made a show of slowly removing the hook from the brace around his stump and setting it on the counter, far out of reach of the baby. She sighed and offered Neal to Killian.

"I really need a nap so I'll take you up on this- just this once. Call David if anything comes up." Within moments the baby bag was at his feet, baby held in his good arm, stump holding his tiny body in place, while Mary Margaret ran out of the apartment as if she were an Olympic sprinter rather than a new mother who'd slept maybe eight hours in the past week.

Killian looked down at the baby in his arms, breath stopping in his throat. He'd never held Neal before. This was the first time in centuries he'd held a baby. Honestly, he couldn't actually remember ever holding one but he remembered how Emma held her brother and tried to emulate that. Neal was so small and frail, looking like a doll with his eyes shut and face in an expressionless sleep state. Killian sat down; terrified he would drop the baby.

Years ago Killian had discounted the idea of ever having a child. It just wasn't feasible. First as a pirate, life being too rough to raise a child, and then after Milah's death he didn't think he'd ever be able to love again. Going three hundred years had been enough time that the idea of not being a father had stopped bothering him save for that little blip with Bae._ Hook's_ life had been about revenge. Not about settling down and having a family. That was until he met Emma Swan.

Emma had brought a new life to Killian. Had showed him that sometimes it was good to be a part of something. That he_ could_ be a part of something. Killian still wasn't sure if he'd found his place in Storybrooke yet but he knew, with Emma in town there was no other place he could make a home.

With Emma Killian wanted a home, including everything that came with that. And yes, even though he'd never tell her for fear of scaring her that meant having a family as well. Maybe as Killian Jones he could be the father a child deserved. Could be the husband Emma deserved. That was something he was very willing to take a shot at, if Emma allowed it.

Neal whimpered a bit. Killian glanced down immediately to see the young lad's eyes open and watching him. There was no fear in his eyes. Just curiosity. The innocence that he looked at Killian with was enough to steal his breath again. It was a look he didn't think he'd ever get again when he adopted the moniker of Hook and all that brought with it. Killian certainly didn't feel as if he deserved the look after everything that had happened and yet here was Neal, offering it to him freely.

Killian rocked the baby a bit; bouncing him just enough that a little smile broke out across his face. Killian couldn't help but grin back. "Hello, little prince," he cooed. A content babble was Neal's reply.

Little prince. If Emma ever agreed to have a child with him, there was a possibility that Killian could call his own baby that. Killian could almost see the baby, blonde hair, blue eyes, more beautiful and perfect that Killian ever thought he could make. The child would be royalty but he would make sure that the child had some pirate- or maybe even Royal Navy Lieutenant- in him or her. Killian could almost hear a child's delighted screech of_ Daddy!_ when he arrived home from work. Almost hear the soft pitter patter of feet as the child-_ his child_- ran into Emma's and his room after a clap of thunder during the night.

And Killian wanted all of that. With every fibre of his being. The possibility of that almost ached, the long forgotten absence of a child in his heart flaring up. If Emma ever gifted him with a child- not that he didn't see Henry as a member of his family, just the idea of not having to worry about overstepping and replacing Bae was overwhelming- well, he'd know he was the luckiest man in the world, not just because he had a child, but also because he had Emma.

Killian bent and pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead. Neal's little hand reached up and knotted through his hair, keeping Killian's head down by the baby's own face. Before Killian could pull away and reposition Neal a hand that was not his snaked forwards and pulled the little fist from Killian's black hair. Killian glanced up to see Emma watching him, eyes full of an emotion he wasn't used to seeing. Killian had been so entranced by the baby that he hadn't heard her come in. Killian wasn't even sure how long she'd been standing there or what she'd seen.

"Hi," Emma practically whispered, voice rough.

"Hi," Killian replied trying to hand Neal to his sister. Emma shook her head, tucking the baby further into Killian's arms instead.

"Snow wanted you to look after the little prince. Not me."

"I think you're doing a fine job," she answered, kissing his lips lightly, baby in between them. Again, he could picture their own child held between them as they kissed or just stood near each other. Killian bit down on his lip to shake the image from his head before he said something to Emma that would send her running. Because after the last few minutes he wasn't sure he could handle it if she did.

"Thank you, love," Killian said as he settled on the sofa. Emma sat down next to him, head resting on his shoulder as she watched her brother begin to drift off.

"You'd make a good father," she whispered, almost timid. Which Killian understood. Because this kind of thing wasn't something Emma was comfortable with talking about.

"I hoped to be one, before I became Hook. Neal just brought that back."

Emma ran a finger over Neal's cheek. "Maybe you'll get that chance someday."

Killian so wanted to look at Emma after that remark but he just couldn't. That would be too much. The emotions bubbling just below the surface would bubble over and Emma would backtrack. So instead he answered quietly, "Aye, I'd like that."


	5. Date Night

_A/N:_ This is a prompt from Swishandflickwit who wanted to see the date if it wasn't interrupted. I took some liberty with the hook part, altering what the spoilers have hinted at but I like how it turned out. This got a bit out of hand. I don't have time to edit it closely today but I hope it's alright. As ever, leave prompts if you wish. I have one already to write but could always use more to keep on the docket. Thanks for the support. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Emma twirled in front of the mirror as if she were a little girl, pink dress flaring out around her knees, then berated herself for letting such silliness show. She was a grown woman. This was not her first date ever. She could handle this without turning into a giddy little school girl. Sure she was going on a date with_ Captain Hook_ but it wasn't as if the outing hadn't been a long time coming. That thought made her want to blush and grin even more, because Killian had_ waited_ and had _been there_ for her in ways no one else had ever been, even when she gave him no reason to be.

Mary Margaret came up behind her, smiling warmly at Emma's actions, not seeming to mind that she was not exactly acting herself. The look stole her breath. It was something she never expected to see after her years of the foster system. It was a look of pride. Emma glanced down at the soft pink fabric of her dress when Mary Margaret caught her staring.

"It's okay to be nervous and excited or however else you're feeling." Mary Margaret's voice was soft. This was how things should have been for all of Emma's life. Things would have been so different for Emma had she been with her parents the entire time. She probably would have gone to prom, had a first date and then had_ the talk_ with her parents, had her heart broken and then pieced back together by her loving mother and father. But instead that wasn't what Emma had. Instead she had a drifter-esque life and cigarette burns on her shoulder from where she'd upset a foster parent once when she was seven.

Emma glanced back over her shoulder to watch her mother straighten the back of her dress, putting the final touches on her outfit for the night, as she fought away the bad memories. Because now, that's all they were. Now she had a family. Friends. A pirate? She had a home. And tonight Emma would try and let herself be happy because of that.

Just as Mary Margaret finished up a knock on the door sounded. Emma froze, now fighting the urge to run rather than twirl like a ballerina in her borrowed dress. It was too much. Too soon. She wasn't ready. She'd ruin it all. Killian would leave her. Just like everyone else.

"Breathe, Emma," Mary Margaret whispered in her ear before grabbing her hand and practically towing her out the bedroom door to the living room where David and Elsa stood at the counter. Each were grinning towards the unanswered door as if Emma was going off to her first day of school and the bus had just arrived. Emma swore she actually saw David's jaw drop when he noticed her.

She gave him a little shrug. "Anyone going to get that?" Emma asked with as much bravado as she could manage, raising her eyebrow and motioning towards the door where Killian stood on the other side._ So close._ What if he didn't like her dress. What if she'd gone too far? What if Killian thought she was too into this? Could Killian ever think like that?

"Thought you would like that, Emma," Elsa told her gently, giving her an encouraging smile. Of course Elsa would understand Emma's insecurities. Warmth flared in Emma's chest at the possibility of having a best friend again. Even though their first meeting had involved hypothermia she was so glad she'd met Elsa. "I'm sure you want to be the first thing the Captain sees, considering how beautiful you look." Emma felt another blush creeping up her cheeks at Elsa's kind words. If she kept this up the heat of the blushing was going to melt off her face before they even reached the restaurant.

Another knock sounded making Emma jump. Elsa motioned with her hand for Emma to move forward. Poor Killian had probably thought she'd backed out and was ignoring him. With a deep breath Emma closed the space between the counter and the door, hand grasping the door handle tentatively, wrist turning and pulling, to reveal Killian standing on the other side.

Killian startled when the door swung open before a sparkling smile spread across his face. Emma felt herself gaping back. Gone was the pirate garb, and in its place was a shorter black leather jacket, dark button up shirt with a leather-esque looking vest done up over it. Emma only spared a second to wonder how long it had taken him to button the shirt with one hand. Dark washed jeans showed off his lean legs and the outfit finished off with sturdy black boots, not unlike his old ones. Killian had been handsome before hand but now- now she could barely find her breath.

"You look beautiful, love," Killian practically gasped.

"Same to you," Emma replied. Both stood there staring, shifting from foot to foot, unsure what to do. Neither were very good at this, not really, no matter what experience they had.

"Here, a custom for a first date am I right?" From behind his back Killian revealed a single long stemmed red rose. Before Emma could marvel that someone had actually thought to give her flowers, it hit her that he was holding the flower out with his left hand._ Left_ hand. As in, both hands now were attached. So_ that's_ how he got the shirt buttoned. Emma shook the thought away. More important things needed to be addressed first.

"How?" Emma gasped as she took the rose from him.

Killian glanced down at his hand, flexing the now empty fingers, just as much in awe of it as Emma was. "The Dark One owed me something. I decided to collect."

"Is it yours?"

"Aye. Gold kept it all these years in a jar." Bitterness coloured Killian's voice but he tried to shrug it off when he looked back up at Emma and saw her studying his face rather than the hand.

Emma supressed a shudder at the thought of Killian's hand on display like some sort of sample in a bio lab. It didn't exactly surprise her that Gold had done that. But it was disconcerting. She was also disconcerted by the idea that Killian had felt the need to reattach it and use the most dubious person in town to do so.

"And he just reattached it?"

Killian scratched behind his ear. "Just for the night. I just-" he sighed and Emma understood. It was the same reason she was wearing a light pink dress with flowers carefully embroidered into the fabric. Because for one night they both wanted to be whole. To be normal. To hide the scars that had made them into the lost and at times broken people they were.

Before Killian could explain himself, which Emma knew was something too painful for a night that was supposed to be so happy, Emma grasped his hand and pulled him into the loft where her parents and Elsa were watching Killian with varying degrees of surprise on their face.

"So what am I supposed to call you now, Captain Hand?" Emma asked, attempting to inject some levity into the situation.

Killian smirked back. "Whatever you want, love. So long as you call me."

Emma returned his smoothness with a playful eye roll. "I just have to grab my coat and purse and then we can go," Emma told him, disappearing back into her room after setting the rose on the counter. She ran so as not to leave her pirate boyfriend- wait what?- alone with her parents long enough for David to start interviewing Killian and demanding references for his character, or take his sword out and sharpen it in front of the pirate to intimidate him.

When Emma returned to the main room David was watching Killian intently while Mary Margaret fiddled with a machine in her hands. A camera. Emma groaned. "Seriously?"

"Please, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked, voice almost breaking. Emma felt the emotion hit her right in the chest. Of course Mary Margaret would want picture evidence. It wasn't as if she had any from Emma's first day of school or her prom or any of the other things getting ready together had started to try and make up for.

Emma nodded, not trusting herself to speak before closing the distance to Killian. She slipped her arm around his waist and turned to face the camera which Mary Margaret held up.

"Uh, love, what are we doing? I'm not sure I know about this custom."

David chuckled at that before Emma could answer. The idea that Killian was trying to conform to local traditions seemed to relax him a bit, show him that Killian was trying to make this work._ Hard._ "It's a camera. It makes instant portraits. Just smile."

Killian nodded and the flash went off. "At the_ camera_, mate," David put in exasperated. Emma glanced towards Killian and made eye contact. She blushed, turning back quickly when she realized that Killian had been staring at her instead.

Emma focused on the camera once more, feeling rather indulgent towards her mother. Mary Margaret cleared her throat to get Killian's attention and the camera snapped once more. When that was done Emma grabbed Killian's hand and towed him out of the loft before any more pre-date customs could be thrown on them by her overly eager parents.

The door shut behind them as David called out a curfew that Emma wasn't sure if he was joking about or not. Killian chuckled at her haste, pulling her back towards him once they were in the privacy of the empty hallway.

"Hold on, love."

"What?" Emma asked, mind whirling as she tried to figure out what

"This," Killian murmured before reaching up and cupping her face with both hands. His hands were warm, the right clearly more calloused than the left, but both held her like she was worth more treasure than Killian had ever seen. Thumbs circling her cheeks, Killian leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Emma, a sweet kiss that she pushed forwards by opening her mouth and allowing access. Killian growled in return and his fingers gripped her cheeks tighter, as if holding on for dear life.

Emma had never been kissed this way, as if her kiss was another person's most valuable jewel. It made her so warm and content and_ at home_ feeling. Emma couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. Killian quickly followed suit. The kiss finally broke off when both were smiling too much to continue.

"Can we go_ now?"_ Emma asked, feigning impatience.

"Aye love, we can go_ now."_

Killian took Emma's hand, interlacing their fingers. It was his left hand and he used the tips of his fingers to play across the skin on the back of Emma's hand. They walked like that the whole way to the little seafood restaurant on the shore, Killian's fingers constantly moving against Emma's as he memorized the sensations of her smooth skin against his rougher finger tips. A few people turned and stared as the pirate captain and the saviour walked to dinner together, both dressed up unlike themselves, holding hands and talking quietly. Emma knew it must have been a sight but for once, with Killian beside her, she couldn't bring herself to care.

Once they got to the restaurant a server ushered them to a small table for two with a view of the ocean. Like a proper gentleman Killian pulled out Emma's chair for her which she took as she tried not to combust from her blush. Killian pushed her chair in and dusted a kiss across the top of her ear which had been exposed by her ponytail.

As Emma was still recovering from the sweet intimacy of Killian's actions Killian took his own seat across from her looking very pleased with himself. "How are you doing, love?"

"Good," Emma answered with a little nod as she picked up the menu. She was better than good but the pirate really didn't need that much of his ego stroked. She glanced around at the restaurant. It was higher quality than Granny's, peaceful and cozy. It's placement by the sea only made it more fitting which helped calm Emma down even further.

"Who taught you how to date in this world?"

"I may have spoken to Dave."

"My father?" Emma asked incredulous, biting back a laugh. She could only imagine how that would have gone.

Killian's brow furrowed. "Well, it wasn't exactly a pleasant talk for either of us."

Emma itched to reach across the table and smooth the frown lines on his face but instead she flipped the page of her menu and smiled lightly. "Well I'm glad you did. This is all lovely, Killian."

At her words Killian's sour expression went away completely, replaced by one of his more dashing smiles. "Thank you, love. It was worth the embarrassment if you're happy."

Emma rose a brow, copying Killian's favourite facial movement. "Captain Hook,_ embarrassed._"

A devious expression came over Killian's face making Emma immediately regret her teasing. "Well it doesn't happen often, love. Which is why I can do this." Killian rose a bit from his chair and leaned across the table, kissing Emma's raised eyebrow once and then her lips. Emma tried her best to stay still and not give anything away in the form of a shudder as heat rushed to her belly.

When Killian sat back in his seat looking pleased in a way that let Emma know that she had shown her feelings towards the kiss unintentionally, Emma was spared from changing the conversation from her reaction when the waitress coughed beside their table to draw attention to herself. Both jumped as they were pulled from their own little world. Each ordered, Emma pan friend haddock and Killian shrimp pasta before turning from the departing waitress back to each other.

"So, Swan, since we already know each other a lot of the first date small talk is rather irrelevant," Killian started, nervous despite the advice David had already given him.

Emma shrugged. "I wouldn't say irrelevant. Ask away." Emma wanted to make this easier on Killian and if the advice he'd been given surrounded small talk then that's what Emma would give him.

Killian gave her a little relieved smile and the two of them fell into an easy conversation about favourite foods and books and modern technology Killian had a hard time grasping. They barely noticed that any time had passed which left them surprised when their plates were set in front of them. Emma hadn't had such an easy conversation with anyone in a long time. Killian made her laugh and she returned the favour. Killian complimented her any chance he got and Emma tried her best not to get too bogged down in the words and reply with nice things about her pirate.

Then the battle began. Emma tried to sneak bits of pasta from Killian's plate without him seeing and he did the same to her. Killian waggled his brows as he shoved a piece of fish into his mouth. Emma slapped his fork away with her own utensil then grabbed his entire plate, pulling it into her lap.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Swan."

"Bring it, pirate," she snapped back, smiling smugly. Before Emma could react Killian had grabbed her own plate, claiming it for himself. Emma shrugged casually. "Yours is better anyways."

"You're lucky I like fish."

Emma grinned back at Killian and the supper continued. For years food had been a fight for Emma, taking whatever she could get and going hungry for days when she lost the fight to other foster kids. And here she was, jokingly fighting over her supper. It was something that both stunned and pleased her. Emma never thought something like this would happen. She couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up from the child she'd so long hidden inside. Killian joined her in laughing and it was a good few minutes before they were able to calm back down enough to eat again.

The two of them shared a dessert next, a large slice of chocolate cake with homemade ice cream. The last time she'd had a dessert in a restaurant with another person had been Walsh. She'd thought she'd been happy then. She_ knew_ she was happy now.

"This is the first cake I've had since Liam died," Killian admitted quietly.

"Do you like it?" Emma asked, setting down her fork and reaching forward to grab Killian's spare hand. The left one. Killian jumped a bit at the touch, unused to it, before nodding back to Emma.

"It's the best cake I've ever had."

"Good." They finished the cake in silence.

The next time they spoke was when Killian was pulling Emma's chair out. "Did you have a good night, love?" Killian asked.

Emma leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I did. Thank you, Killian."

"My pleasure, Swan. I hope this will be the first of many."

Killian took Emma's hand with his left, using it as much as possible while it was still attached. "I think so," Emma replied. And it was the truth. She hadn't felt this content in a long time. And as much as that scared her, she didn't want to lose that feeling.

They walked hand in hand back to Emma's parent's loft. She really did feel like a teenager, going back to her parent's house after a first date instead of her own. But she couldn't be bothered by it that much. Not when she'd wanted that feeling for so long. As much as it sometimes overwhelmed her, Emma didn't think she could ever be too upset by the parental acts she could now experience.

Killian stopped in front of the door to the loft. Inside, Emma could here shuffling that told her that her parents were eagerly awaiting her return so they could hear about the date. Again, that made her smile.

"What's so funny, love?" Killian asked, amused.

"Nothing. Just, thank you for being patient enough to wait until I was ready."

"I'd wait forever for you."

Killian ducked down and kissed Emma sweetly before pulling back in what Emma guessed had been the proper form he'd been told about for a first date. It made Emma so happy to see Killian trying so hard. Made her feel so special.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Killian asked, still a little unsure. Emma knew it was because of what tomorrow meant and his desire to be whole for her.

Tomorrow. When his hand would be once again gone. Yes, she would see him tomorrow and prove that it didn't matter to her about whether he had two hands or one.

"Granny's, nine o'clock. We'll have breakfast." She pressed one last kiss to his lips before entering the apartment to retell what had quickly become the best night she'd had in years to the parents she'd never thought she could have and now she did. And she was looking forward to every second of it.


	6. The Dashing Rapscallion

_A/N:_ Here's a prompt from TutorGirlml who wanted to see Emma give Killian a new boat. This was actually super fun to write and I may turn it into a bit of a recurring theme (i.e. Henry helping Killian fix up the boat, their first trip on the water) if people are interested. Feel free to leave me more prompts. Also, it just happens to be my birthday today (Oct. 20) so leave me a review so I have nice things to read when I wake up/throughout the day? Thanks. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All aspects of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC and the show's creators.

Emma paced nervously around the old down-easter that was propped up by the shore on worn wooden wedges. It desperately needed a new pain tjob, barnacles and salt stains marring the current creamy coloured paint. The prop needed to be cleaned of barnacles as well along with the light coating of rust, though Emma had been assured that was easy enough with some steel wool and hard work. At least the cabin had been sealed up while it sat on land so the leather captain's chair was still in good shape along with the dash and all the dials that covered it. Apparently nothing needed to be done on the engine either and Emma hoped that truly was the case. Gas powered engine repairs were a little too much for the intended recipient of the boat at this point in time.

The boat was nowhere near as majestic as The Jolly Roger and it made Emma feel slightly like a failure as she examined it for the hundredth time. How could she match up to a tall ship that had been a home for centuries? This boat was a mockery of that. Not even good enough to be a cheap imitation. But this was Storybrooke and she couldn't do any better. It had taken her weeks just to convince the old owner to sell her the boat.

"It will be fine, Mom," Henry said, noticing her trepidation as he rounded the bow of the boat. Henry had helped her secure the boat because if there was anyone in Storybrooke that was good at taking an idea and running with it, it was Henry.

"But it isn't_ Killian's_ ship."

"That won't matter to him. You're giving Killian the sea back. I don't think he'll care whether the boat is a tall ship with cannons or a traditional fishing boat. What's going to matter is that you got this boat for him."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, running a hand along the fibreglass hull. The boat wasn't wooden like The Jolly Roger but this wasn't Neverland. A fibreglass boat would last so much longer than a wooden one. It had seemed like a smarter investment when she bought it. She hoped Killian would agree when she explained what fibreglass was to him.

"Positive," Henry answered glancing behind him. "Which is good because here he comes."

"What?" Emma gasped, glancing behind Henry. Killian wasn't supposed to meet her at the docks. And yet here the pirate was, sauntering towards her at an easy pace, black leather jacket zipped up against the chill wind of fall. "Why?"

Henry shot her a mischievous smirk that was too close to Killian's for comfort. "I was scared you'd chicken out so I called Killian and told him to meet you here. Bye, Mom." With that Henry was off and running in the general direction of Regina's house, stopping only for a moment to give a rather confused Killian a high five. She should have expected something like that from Henry.

"Hello, love," Killian called when he neared her. At least Killian didn't seem to suspect anything as he glanced around the docks. They spent enough time at the docks just walking around and letting Killian have his time to think by the ocean that it wasn't out of the ordinary. The lack of suspicion gave Emma a few more moments to gather her thoughts.

"Hi," Emma replied, stepping away from the boat and letting Killian lace his fingers through hers.

"What's wrong, Swan?" Killlian immediately asked at the strained sound of her voice, eyes narrowing as he studied her face.

Emma sighed._ Of course_ she couldn't hide her nervousness from him._ Open book and all._ "Nothing's wrong," Emma replied. And nothing_ was_ wrong per say. She was just scared of insulting Killian with a boat that could never replace The Jolly Roger. The home he had given up for her.

"Then what's going on? Has a new villain showed up? Is something wrong with your parents? Has Elsa frozen the town's pool again?"

Emma had to smile at Killian's immediate worry for her family and the strange town he now lived in. So much had changed in the pirate's life in the last few months. Emma knew she didn't take change as well as he did so it was a bit of a mystery to her how he managed it all. She was so proud to call Killian her boyfriend, so proud of all the new things he'd taken to and the old habit's he'd changed._ To be with her and be able to live in her home._

"Nothing's wrong," Emma repeated before glancing back quickly at the down-easter behind her. Henry was right._ Now or never._ "I uh-" Emma started, already feeling the blush creep up her face. "I got you this boat." The rest all came out in a jumble as she jumped away from Killian to gesture far too grandly towards the boat, nerves making her movements larger than usual.

_"What?"_ Killian asked. If Emma wasn't being so critical of her decision towards the boat she might have heard the awe in Killian's tone.

"Boat. It's yours." Emma made sure to slow down her talking this time, turning around so she could see the boat fully instead of Killian. She really didn't want to see disappointment on his handsome face if that was the case. "I know it's not The Jolly Roger, and I'm not trying to make fun of your ship. I just, I know you miss the sea and I wanted to try and give it back to you. At least a little portion of it. This was the best I could find in town."

Killian moved past Emma and ran his hand across the hull, thumbing over the rough barnacles as if he were caressing Emma's bottom lip after a kiss. She watched him as he examined the entire boat, ducking under the wooden props to see the hull, examining the width of the stern, hand lovingly running across the curve of the bow. After examining the entire outside, staying silent the whole time, he jumped up on one of the wooden wedges and lifted himself onto the boat itself, first walking the length of the deck and then disappearing into the cabin where Emma could hear his shuffling. A surprised shout came when he flicked the switch for the windshield wipers and they sprung to life, shooting what little liquid was left in the engine reservoir across the salt stained windows. Emma couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her at that.

The sound of her laughter seemed to shake Killian from his boat induced trance. Quickly he sprung over the washboard and jumped to the ground, landing rather gracefully beside her. Before Emma could ask him if the boat was alright she was swept into a kiss. Killian's hand cupped the back of her head, almost cradling her to him as he moved his skillfully soft lips against her own. When they broke away Emma pulled back to get a good look at Killian.

"So is the boat okay?" Emma asked, anxiety flaring again. Killian seemed to be pleased but she just needed to make sure. "I mean, you don't have to use it if you don't want to."

"It's perfect, love," Killian answered in a thick voice. It was the voice that got Emma, that told her that maybe Henry had been right about the boat all along.

"Truly?"

"Truly," Killian answered planting a kiss against her cheek before turning back to the ship and once again running his hand across the creamy paint. "I want you to know, Emma, that I have never once regretted giving up The Jolly for you. I'd spend my entire life on dry land if it meant I got to spend that time with you. So you giving me this boat, well, it means more to me than I can rightly express."

Emma's breath caught in her chest and her eyes pricked with tears which she hastily blinked away. Killian might as well have said he loved her- she knew he did but she wasn't ready to hear that in so many words and so did Killian- with what had just been said.

"What are you going to name her?" Emma asked, attempting to steer the conversation back to a more casual topic.

Killian pondered that for a moment before smiling. "What would you like to name her, love? She's as much yours as she is mine."

An idea struck Emma and she grinned back. "What about The Dashing Rapscallion?"

Killian laughed, before grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to the ship. "Aye. The Dashing Rapscallion. A perfect name for a reformed pirate's new ship."

With a flick of her wrist, Emma made the new name appear in scrolling black letters across the hull. Yes, that did suit the boat. And by the shining of Killian's eyes, he seemed inclined to agree.


End file.
